


The Driver's Whip

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: Drift's getting tired of being the whipped work horse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr.
> 
> And I have no idea what that title is.

Drift snarled loudly, his fangs flashing in the light as he strode down the corridor. Ultra Magnus can be such an asshole sometimes! Who is he to order Drift around? Sure, he’s the SIC but fuck, Drift was part of the command line, too!

He arrived at the door of his and Perceptor’s shared hab suite and stood there for a moment, growling, his field roiling and almost crackling. Fists clenching tight, he punched the wall next to the door, denting both the wall and his knuckles. He punched again and again until his knuckles started bleeding.

At the same moment, Rodimus walked around the corner and saw his TIC. He was about to ask him if he would join him in Swerve’s but he visibly flinched, his spoiler wings drooping when he heard the sharp punch and the menacing growl. Having other thoughts, the orange mech retreated back the same way he came from and almost bumped into Perceptor.

“Oh. H-hi, Perce”, he stammered.

“Hello, Captain. Is something wrong?” the scientist asked.

“Not with me but Drift over there…” Rodimus said and pointed over his shoulder with his thump.

Perceptor sighed and nodded his dismissal.

With that, they parted and Perceptor rounded the corner to find his lover slumped against the door, clenched fist still pressed to the wall, bleeding.

“Bad day, I see”, Perceptor said and nudged Drift to move so he could feed the code to open the door.

Drift said nothing and walked in as soon as the door had opened enough for him to slip through. He made a b-line to the large floor-to-ceiling window he liked to sit at and sat down, knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees. He hid his face into his folded arms and let out a trembling sigh, his finials drooping as low as they could.

Perceptor went to get hot energon for both of them and then went to sit in front of his upset speedster. He placed Drift’s mug of hot energon at his feet and sipped from his own, waiting for the other mech to react.

The larger mech tried to probe Drift’s field but it was pulled so close to the smaller body it was almost impossible to feel it.

“Sometimes…” Drift began, his voice thick and raspy, “Sometimes I just don’t get Magnus. I don’t understand what he wants from me. I do what he asks me to do, even if I don’t have to, and still it isn’t what he asked for.”

Perceptor mulled over what he had just heard and chose his words carefully, not wanting to push Drift further, “Perhaps he’s still weary of the fact that you’re a former Decepticon.”

“That shouldn’t be relevant anymore!” Drift snapped, shooting a nasty glare at the other mech. “Yeah, I have been a Decepticon yadda yadda but what does it matter anymore? I can do my job like any other mech on this ship - fuck, I may do my job even better than some.”

Perceptor watched in silence, allowing his love vent his anger out.

“I just don’t understand…”

Along with those words, all the anger seemed to leave Drift and his optics turned tired, a bit sad even.  
He lifted his gaze to the red mech and in that instant, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close into a warm embrace.

“It’d be best if you brought up your discontent to the situation with Ultra Magnus and talked with him”, Perceptor murmured against Drift’s crown before kissing it.

Drift uttered a quiet whimper and buried his face into the crook of the scientist’s neck, “Just please, shut up. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.”

Perceptor sighed again and tightened his embrace around his smaller lover, their hot energon forgotten.

The room fell silent and the red mech sent a command for the lights to switch off, leaving them in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. It wasn’t supposed to be this long and I think I missed the hurt/comfort trope entirely but… I hope you still like it, Anon? *hugs*


End file.
